Animation: The Sequel
by Jangling Bacon
Summary: Guess who's back! She's survived living with the Acolytes. She's survived mutant haters, paintball wars, evil hypnotizers, creepy apothecaries, terrible food poisoning. But she's not out of the woods yet! Teammate drama, boys and the one, most difficult journey that all teenagers must suffer! Read "Animation" first.
1. Chapter 1: Doomed

Disclaimer: "Liking is probably the best form of ownership, and ownership the worst form of liking."

― José Saramago

Summary: Guess who's back! She's survived living with the Acolytes. She's survived mutant haters, paintball wars, evil hypnotizers, creepy apothecaries, terrible food poisoning. But she's not out of the woods yet! Teammate drama, boys and the one, most difficult journey that all teenagers must suffer! Read "Animation" first.

The only beta for this story is _you_!Any mistake found, please report to me. Grammar, plot, character…any flaw, I want to know and fix. (Almost) nothing is too small.

This entire fanfic is dedicated to FivePhoenix. Without her, "Animation" wouldn't have even gotten off the ground and she has helped me a lot with this too.

I HAVE RETURNED! And even though I _should_ be writing Born Wild or one of my Respawn stories, I just couldn't let this go. Same updating schedule as last time: every two chapters I post.

For anyone who wants to know, this takes place about a month or so after "Animation."

* * *

Chapter 1: Doomed

* * *

"WHAT?!" a voice screeched from the Acolyte base. Inside, a rather strange (but not entirely unheard of) scene was taking place.

A young, brown-haired purple eyed girl was struggling to attack an elderly gentleman in a suit of bright red armor. The only thing keeping her from tearing him to shreds was an entourage of young, sort-of manly mutants. This included Pyro, a flame-brained mutant who lived for his codename, Colossus, a huge, truly buff, metal skinned giant and Gambit, the sneaky, tricky, silver-tongue, conniving thief who could blow things up with a touch of a finger.

"Now Ariel," the elderly gentlemen said in a pacifying voice. He was also known as the psychotic, mutant, metal-molding terrorist, Magneto. "There is no need for unnecessary violence. This is something that everyone your age must go through."

"I didn't!" Pyro, also known as St. John Allerdyce, piped.

"Da, neither did I," Colossus, or Piotr as he was called off the field added.

"This Cajun? In one 'a dose hellholes? Remy'd like to see how that'd go," the bemused, third-person-speaking mutant grinned.

"Perhaps, but it is the law that every child must do this," Erik Lensherr (Magneto) tried.

"As if you _care_ about the humans' laws!" Ariel hissed.

"You should really spend more time around humans?"

"I've spent enough time around those animals!"

"Well," Remy drawled. "You certainly taught her well, Mags."

Ariel stomped her foot. "For the _last time_, I am _not_ going to school!"

* * *

There are several types of anger. There's jealous anger, when you are so envious of someone it makes you mad. There's righteous anger, when someone did something terrible and that part in you that is called a conscience is rightly furious at this act. Then there's the I-hate-him-who-does-he-think-he-is-I-don't-need-to -do-that! kind of anger. John watched curiously as this anger unleashed in a terrible spectacle through this fourteen year-old girl.

"Now, cherie," Remy said uneasily.

"Don't 'now cherie' me!" Ariel snapped. "You're not being forced into a prison camp!"

"Never thought of it like that," Remy mused. He stopped and began to ponder this. Remy was always distracted by things he didn't have, like jewels and girls and logic.

"Then what did ya do before you came here?" John asked. "You had to have learned to read and write and stuff somewhere."

Immediately he regretted bringing this up as Ariel turned on him.

"Leave. That. Alone." She growled, glaring fiercely at him. There is a special scale for glares. At the bottom of the scale are the bordering flirtatious glances. Cyclops' gaze (without the visor) is a nine. Rogue rules the scale with her glare reserved for Gambit. This glare from Ariel ranked a high eleven.

"Leaving it alone," John said hastily.

"Why do you not give it a try?" Piotr asked carefully. "The X-Men go to school there and the Brotherhood is always around."

"Do I need to tell you that both of them are our enemies?" Ariel asked.

"Look on the bright side!" John exclaimed, regaining his nerve. "We get to go to town for back-to-school supplies!"

"Oh," Erik groaned as he passed by Ariel's bedroom. "Maybe this was a bad idea!"

* * *

"So!" John chirped as he hopped out of the van. "First on the list is paper. I know where there's lots of paper! I found it when I was burning stuff up!"

"Why does he always have the shopping list?" Remy muttered to Piotr as they fell behind the younger two.

"Because he threatened to burn my clothes," Piotr replied. "It was a deal I couldn't refuse."

"Here!" John skidded to a stop in front of a large department store in the mall.

"Floor-Mart?" Ariel read skeptically. "These stores will do anything to be like a big corporation."

In truth, the author wanted to make up a store that was like Wal-Mart but not.

"Trust me," John said. "They practically give stuff away here!"

"Alright," Remy took a deep breath. "Let's just start with paper."

* * *

"AH! It's HIM!" Two employees and a customer dashed out the door when they saw John.

"AH! It's THEM!" Carlos and Larry (both currently employed there) dashed out the door when they saw the rest of the group.

"This, mon ami, is a beautiful start, to what I am sure will be a wonderful day," Remy said with great sarcasm. Hey, nobody ever called him Mr. Optimist.

"Hey there!"

Piotr jumped back at the sound, John whirled around and Remy was reminded briefly of Abby's Apothecary.

A girl popped up from behind some shelves. She wore the traditional Floor-Mart uniform: blue collar shirt, jeans and a tag that said "Crystal." John's jaw dropped and his eyes grew as large as saucers. Ariel knew that look. It was the look he had whenever he saw Magma, better known as Amara Aquila. It was a look that utterly disgusted her.

"Hello there, luv," John said in his accent, purposefully making his voice lower. Ariel's eyes shot around to find help. Piotr was trying to pick up the display stand that he had knocked over. Remy was lost in a memory of Abby's Apothecary. She was alone with John and his new love interest.

Crystal giggled. "Is that accent from…?"

"Australia!" John replied hastily, snapping out of his daze.

"So, can I help you guys?" she asked, instantly snapping into work-mode. Remy also was brought forth from his memory.

"Oui, chere," he said smoothly. "We are looking for some school supplies for my nièce here."

"I'm not your…grrrr." Ariel crossed her shoulders grumpily. In case this has never happened to you in your conscious life, being used to get girls is a demeaning experience. John also glared at Remy. This glare beat out Ariel's quite badly, registering a whopping fourteen on the Glare Scale®.

"Wow, quite a group here," Crystal said with a smile. "Follow me."

* * *

"Here's where we have the notebooks and lined paper," Crystal told them, gesturing at shelves lined with the dreaded school supplies. Ariel's gaze traveled farther as she noticed the (gasp!) binders and folders. She shivered silently.

"Well, almost everything you'll need is here," the peppy salesgirl piped. "If you need any more help, just ask!"

With a smile and wave, she made her way back to her earlier position at the cash register. As soon as she was gone, John whirled on Remy.

"She's _mine_, mate!" he hissed.

"Please," the cocky Cajun laughed. "Anything this Cajun wants, he gets."

"I'm thinking you want your butt kicked," John snarled. "Come get it!"

"Guys," Ariel hissed. "We're in the middle of a department store! Can you calm down?"

"Come, Ariel," Piotr said gently, wrapping an arm around her and steering her away.

"Come on, _Pyro_," Remy sneered, charging a card. "Where's your fire? We all know that's the only thing that's ever loved _you_!"

John screamed in rage and blasted Remy with fire, blowing him out the window of the mall.

* * *

"This is nice," Scott said, slipping his hand into Jean's. They strolled down the mall, glancing inside store windows.

"Mmhm," his girlfriend hummed, leaning into him.

"Uh, Jean? I was thinking…and just thinking…that—"

What the X-Men leader was about to say was cut off as the front window of Floor-Mart shattered. Gambit flew through, landing on the broken glass with a crunch. His trench coat was smoking slightly and he shot a look at Scott. It was partly a what-the-heck-do-you-think-you're-looking-at look and partly a please-help-me! look.

"It's Gambit!" Scott shouted, raising his hand to his shades, ready to blast the Acolyte to kingdom come. Scott never was good on picking up signs.

Suddenly, his ruby-quartz spectacles latched onto him in a bear hug as trails of purple sparks danced in his eyes. Ariel and Piotr ran out of Floor-Mart, the latter covering himself in organic steel skin. Pyro stepped out of the shattered store window like a demon from the pits of…you know. His body was wreathed in flames and his eyes blazed hotter than the fire itself. His glower smashed through the figurative Glare Scale® as it automatically registered a seven hundred and fifty—the same temperature as his fire.

"Oh," Jean said. "This is bad."

* * *

THANK YOU READERS! Yes, I am back. I am actually staying in America as a sort of vacation…and regretting it. Seriously, can you spell freaking hot? I forgot how much I enjoyed writing these characters. The words practically spill out onto the page! …Oh, that was just my frozen Thank you again for reading, hope to share many more adventures with you in this story.

—Jangling Bacon


	2. Chapter 2: Busted

Disclaimer: "Liking is probably the best form of ownership, and ownership the worst form of liking."

― José Saramago

Summary: Guess who's back! She's survived living with the Acolytes. She's survived mutant haters, paintball wars, evil hypnotizers, creepy apothecaries, terrible food poisoning. But she's not out of the woods yet! Teammate drama, boys and the one, most difficult journey that all teenagers must suffer! Read "Animation" first.

The only beta for this story is _you_!Any mistake found, please report to me. Grammar, plot, character…any flaw, I want to know and fix. (Almost) nothing is too small.

This entire fanfic is dedicated to FivePhoenix. Without her, "Animation" wouldn't have even gotten off the ground and she has helped me a lot with this too.

How do you like that? Action, right off the bat. Wow, I could be a poet.

* * *

Chapter 2: Busted

* * *

_"Oh," Jean said. "This is bad."_

Acting as fast as thought, Jean yanked back herself, Scott, Colossus and Anima. At that very second, Pyro hurled a fireball at his fellow Acolyte who lay prone on the ground.

_"She must have read his mind,"_ Ariel realized.

_"Very astute," _came a voice in her head, _"Ariel, is it?"_

_"Yeah, I—ohmigod! Remy!"_ Her eyes shot to the brawling mutants. By some miracle, Pyro's fireball had missed Gambit. Now the agile man was on his feet, flinging explosive cards at his former friend.

_"What's this about?"_ the red-haired girl asked telepathically.

_"A girl," _Ariel replied, wrinkling her nose in disgust. The X-Woman seemed to share her disgust.

* * *

"Alright guys, break this up!" Jean shouted, trapping both of the angry Acolytes in telekinetic bubbles. This didn't stop them from whaling against the walls of the mental prisons, trying to tear each other to shreds.

"Ariel, stop," Colossus blocked off the teenage girl who was trying to get to her fellow teammates.

"But they're trying to kill each other!" she cried. "That's not like them!"

"Jean! Drop them!" Cyclops shouted. She complied and he lowered his glasses to blast them.

"NO!" Ariel shouted. She thrust her hands at him. His shirt yanked to the left, sending the optic beam instead into the restrooms.

As if the situation couldn't get any worse, the rest of the X-Men arrived. Wolverine unsheathed his claws and growled. Next to him, a dark-haired girl did the same. Storm, Beast, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Rogue, Iceman, Cannonball, Magma, Jubilee, Wolfsbane, Multiple, Berzerker, Sunspot…she could name them all. The simple fact that they were all here was not a good thing.

"You're coming with us," Wolverine snarled. "Got any questions?"

"Just one," Ariel smirked. "Are you gonna try and make us?"

Purple balls of light crackled around her clenched fists. She looked up when she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"We should go with them," Piotr said, armoring down. "They outnumber us, and this time we were in the wrong."

Ariel hissed, but her hands dropped and the light faded. The X-Men seemed to relax as well.

They were scared of her, Ariel realized. Jean began to float Pyro and Gambit out the door.

"I can take them myself," Ariel snapped. She probably should have been nicer to someone who had saved her life and kept her friends from killing each other, but she was too angry to care. She snapped her fingers and the two began to stiffly walk behind her, immobile by her power over their clothes. She discreetly pressed the button on her throat, sighing as her energy boosted. Magma looked distrustfully at them, especially Pyro, who was able to glare at Gambit the whole way to the X-Jet.

_"What a bunch of nerds,"_ Ariel thought sourly.

"Perhaps," a man said. "But it is so much easier than calling it the SR 77 Blackbird whenever referring to it."

Charles Xavier himself wheeled down the ramp, stopping when he came to a rest in front of the assembled Acolytes.

"Come aboard," he said, turning around and going back up the ramp. "We will talk more at the mansion."

* * *

The entire flight, the younger (and older) X-Men stared at her and the others. Mostly just her though. After all, who knew big bad Magneto would recruit a _girl_? Ariel just gave them the cold shoulder.

Pyro struggled in his seat, but Ariel had a firm grip on him. Gambit noticed this too and began to squirm, trying to break free of her grasp. She squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated. A bead of sweat drop from her hair and landed with a splash on her shirt. Stupid boys. She liked that shirt. Piotr finally noticed. He turned around and smacked both of the young men, knocking them out. Iceman flinched and little Multiple let out a squeak and cuddled closer to Rogue. Gambit and Pyro slumped in their seats. Ariel let out a gasp as she released her hold on their clothes.

She briefly realized that she could have recalled the energy that she used to power her Lego mansion, but quickly shrugged that idea away. She wouldn't let some cat-fighting jerks rule her life. She scanned the jet, now relieved of her burden. She mentally counted off all the X-Men.

_"One's missing,"_ she thought.

* * *

As soon as the Blackbird stopped moving, Cyclops stood.

"Follow me," he said stiffly. The Acolytes complied. Or, at least Ariel and Piotr did; Remy and John were towed by Ariel, their limp heads lolling back on their shirts.

"Where are we going?" Ariel asked.

"Holding cells," came the brusque reply.

"Heck no," Ariel growled. "I'm not going to—"

"I'm sure we can find some more homely accommodations for our guests, Scott?" Xavier said. Ariel sneered at him.

"I see no need for us to stay here," she growled. "You flatscan sympathizers act like you're better than us, but you're just like the flatscans themselves!"

There was an audible 'snikt' as Wolverine sauntered down the hallway towards them. Piotr stepped subtly blocked Ariel from the feral mutant.

"Now Ariel, I—" Charles Xavier was cut off as the entire ceiling was torn open. Like a cavernous mouth, the roof of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters became a gaping hole. Plaster and wood rained down and a vertical tunnel all the way to the group of Acolytes and X-Men was formed. Magneto hovered down like an avenging god, flanked by Sabretooth and Mastermind.

"I believe you have two of mine, Charles," he said primly. "And I would like them returned."

"Erik…" Charles said pleadingly. Ignoring him, Magneto waved his hands. Metal molded itself into seven metal spheres. Soon, the Acolytes were swept into the sky.

* * *

"What did you imbeciles think you were doing?" Magneto growled. Ariel liked to think he did not include her when he said that. The rest of the Acolytes thought the same. She was always his favorite.

John was snarling at Remy. He was still restrained and all his pockets had been pilfered of lighters.

Remy just smirked at him. He was also restrained, held in mid-air by Magneto.

"I do not think that they thought at all," Piotr rumbled. Magneto rubbed his head.

"What was this about, anyway?" he asked. Ariel snorted, as if she still couldn't believe it.

"A girl."

Dead silence.

"YOU TWO IDIOTS DESTROYED A STORE, FOUGHT TWO X-MEN, AND WERE CAPTURED FOR A GIRL?" Magneto bellowed. John sniffed.

"I'd do it again."

"I would too," Remy stated, not wanting to be outdone. Arrogant, stupid little poopface that he was.

"You two," Magneto hissed. "Are grounded."

* * *

At first, they laughed. Grounded? What were they? Teenage kids? Well, John was eighteen, so he technically was a teenager.

"You think I'm joking?" their boss asked. "Your technology privileges have been revoked. I can see to _that_. You're salary has been cut. And you will not leave the base except to drive Ariel to Bayville High."

"I still have to go?" she complained. Magneto's eyes glittered dangerously.

"You and Colossus are free to go," he said. They exited silently.

"I can't believe I still have to go!" Ariel fumed as she stalked away.

"Did you really think that his mind would change?" Piotr asked carefully.

"No," she admitted. "I just thought that he'd grow start thinking, once John and Remy were out of his hair."

* * *

Ariel was in her room, talking to a stuffed animal when Remy stumbled into her room. No, she wasn't crazy. The stuffed animal was talking back to her.

"Oh cherie," Remy groaned. "This is truly a hard life."

"Get your filthy, stinking , smoky trench coat off of my bed," she told him coldly. "And I don't care about your problems. It's your fault that you have to be a pig-headed _boy_ who cares more about girls he just met than some of his only friends."

"It was more than that," Remy grumbled. "You wouldn't understand."

"You're right," she replied. "I still don't. And I never want to."

Suddenly, the door opened. "Hey, luv, I—" John and Remy stared at each other.

"I'll leave," John said. And walked out the door. Remy smirked.

"Get the heck out of my room, you jerk," Ariel said. Before the silver-tongued Cajun could reply, his trench coat pulled him into a headlock and dragged him out the door.

* * *

So…much…boring…drama! So little humor, I know. It just wouldn't come out! Maybe tomorrow, when I'm more awake.

—Jangling Bacon


	3. Chapter 3: Conflict

Disclaimer: "Liking is probably the best form of ownership, and ownership the worst form of liking."

― José Saramago

Summary: Guess who's back! She's survived living with the Acolytes. She's survived mutant haters, paintball wars, evil hypnotizers, creepy apothecaries, terrible food poisoning. But she's not out of the woods yet! Teammate drama, boys and the one, most difficult journey that all teenagers must suffer! Read "Animation" first.

The only beta for this story is _you_!Any mistake found, please report to me. Grammar, plot, character…any flaw, I want to know and fix. (Almost) nothing is too small.

This entire fanfic is dedicated to FivePhoenix. Without her, "Animation" wouldn't have even gotten off the ground and she has helped me a lot with this too.

My funny still isn't back! It's quite hard to make it funny when Remy and John are separate.

* * *

Chapter 3: Conflict

* * *

Ariel's door slammed open with a CRUNCH. She shot out of her desk, only to see Sabretooth lugging in an _enormous_ shopping bag.

"There ya go, shrimp," he growled, heaving it onto the floor.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Stuff. And it ain't happening again."

He stalked out, letting the door swing close behind him. What the heck was in that bag? Knowing Sabretooth, probably a bomb. Cautiously, Ariel peeked into the bag.

Purple. Black. Gray. The colors of her uniform. There were No. 2 pencils, mechanical pencils, pencil sharpeners, erasers, ballpoint pens, highlighters, spiral-bound notebooks, loose notebook paper, a double-measurement ruler, three ring binders, a three-hole punch, a pencil case, and everything else that the author found on an online school supplies list.

"Thank god," she whispered to herself. She was almost ready.

* * *

"Non," Remy said.

"Please?" she begged.

They were standing in the middle of a hallway where she'd ambushed him with a request.

"You think Remy's suicidal?" he asked rhetorically.

"You've flirted with Rogue."

"Petite, anything else Remy'd do, but he is not going to help a girl get clothes," he said firmly. Ariel pouted.

Now for all you young, naive, foolish chaps, I would like to clear something up. It is said that a puppy's eyes (or sometimes a deer's) are the most persuasive on earth. That is wrong. It is actually girls'. It's the most annoying, unfair, manipulative...sorry, author rambling.

Finally, he winced. "Alright, alright, anything. Just quit that, it's dangerous."

* * *

"Okay," he said as they pulled up in front of the mall. "Get out."

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"For what? The scenery?" he scoffed. "Remy drove you here, petite. He isn't going any farther. You got my cellphone number. You got a butt-load of cash. I'm outta here. Before Mags realizes I'm gone. I am _grounded_ ya know."

Without waiting for a reply, he zoomed off, leaving her alone in the parking lot. Well, except for about twenty other people.

Sighing, she checked what she had. Money. Yep, he was right. A lot of cash. Cellphone. A black Android phone that Remy'd got for her, with a purple and grey case given by John. And her uniform, which she carried almost everywhere. Of course, because of it she always had to have a backpack. But it was worth it. To her, it felt like a security blanket.

* * *

"Hi! How can I help you?"

Ariel winced. She hated places like this. They were demeaning to her as a girl. She didn't want to be one of _those_ girls; the ones who only cared about hair, clothes and boys.

"Uh…yeah. I'm looking for back to school clothes?" she said hesitantly.

"Perfect!" the woman said happily. "I cannot _tell_ you how many times I helped my sister shop for school clothes. Follow me!"

Biting her lip nervously, she followed the worker deeper into the clothing store.

* * *

When she finally got away (she had her phone fake a call), Ariel was laden down with clothes. The saleswoman was one of those people impossible to say _no_ to. Looking back, that was probably why she worked there. She passed by one of the younger X-Men, whose eyes followed her suspiciously until he walked into another lady. They tumbled to the ground and the woman began to screech at him.

Ariel snickered and continued. There were a lot of X-Men at the mall today. She knew something up when she _Wolverine_ lurking at an ice cream shop. Of course. They thought that the Acolytes would be back. Cute. She waved at the youngest X-Man, who blushed and retreated behind Shadowcat. Reaching in her pocket, she withdrew her phone. She had enough clothes to last through an apocalypse and she did _not_ want to get any more for a very long time.

"LeBeau," came the low voice on the other end of the line. "Is the package ready for pick-up?"

"Cut the drama and pick me up," Ariel replied simply. Not harshly or coldly, just simply.

"Aw, petite, you never let me have any fun," he whined before ending the call with a click. She sighed at his annoying I-am-a-boy-ness and exited the mall to the parking lot. She pretended not to notice the X-Woman (Jubilee) following her.

Within moments, a dark, suspicious-looking van screeched to a stop in front of her. The door slid open smoothly.

"Get in," a voice said. Ariel obeyed, looking at the driver curiously.

"Remy was found out," Piotr explained. "By Magneto."

"Serves him right," Ariel replied. Piotr didn't reply. Females were one mystery he was content to let lie. They are confusing, temperamental creatures. Investigation could be dangerous and often life threatening.

* * *

Dinner was cold, quiet and awkward.

John and Remy sat at opposite ends of the rectangular table, as far away from each other as possible. Ariel and Piotr sat in the middle across from each other. Mastermind had not eaten all day and Sabretooth had driven off to some bar or something. As of late, Magneto would eat with them, but he seemed too disgusted with Remy and John's behavior. Thus, the awkward silence.

John slurped his soup loudly, breaking the awkward silence. All eyes shot to him. He continued, paying them no heed. Remy, being the annoying, confusing person, made the stupid decision to slurp louder. His rival made an even more obnoxious and rude sound. Soon, it was a competition between the two: who could slurp the loudest.

Then, Remy did something stupid again: he threw his roll across the table. John glared at him. He dipped his roll in his soup and chucked it. Not to be outdone, Remy plucked another from the basket and charged it, letting it fly. It seemed to sail right past Ariel and Piotr's heads in slow motion, before splattering all over John.

All hell broke loose.

Rolls, soup, napkins, spoons…all were game. Piotr took cover under the table when a bread-knife whizzed past his nose. Ariel just stood and watched as chaos took over her new home. More importantly, her new family. Time seemed to stop as Remy snapped and sent a charged knife across the long divide that was their dining room table.

* * *

Oh my! What will happen? Find out in next chapter: Preparations!

—Jangling Bacon


	4. Chapter 4: Preparations

Disclaimer: "Liking is probably the best form of ownership, and ownership the worst form of liking."

― José Saramago

Summary: Guess who's back! She's survived living with the Acolytes. She's survived mutant haters, paintball wars, evil hypnotizers, creepy apothecaries, terrible food poisoning. But she's not out of the woods yet! Teammate drama, boys and the one, most difficult journey that all teenagers must suffer! Read "Animation" first.

The only beta for this story is _you_!Any mistake found, please report to me. Grammar, plot, character…any flaw, I want to know and fix. (Almost) nothing is too small.

This entire fanfic is dedicated to FivePhoenix. Without her, "Animation" wouldn't have even gotten off the ground and she has helped me a lot with this too.

* * *

Chapter 4: Preparations

* * *

The knife redirected itself straight up, embedding in the ceiling before detonating. Plaster rained down on John's flame-colored hair as he stared up in shock.

"Are you finished with your petty arguments?" Magneto growled. His hand was still extended towards the ceiling where the knife hung precariously. John hastily stepped back before it clanged to the floor. Remy shoved his hands in his pockets like a child.

"Oui," he muttered reluctantly. John said nothing.

"Pyro?" Magneto waited for his answer. He didn't get one. John turned and fled, disappearing down the hallway. After a moment's hesitation, Piotr reappeared from under the table and followed.

"This will be a _very_ long year," Magneto growled.

* * *

"Come on, petite, Remy didn't mean it," the Cajun pleaded, following Ariel as she stalked away from the scene of the small 'battle.' She whirled on him, her purple eyes flickering with rage.

"You tried to kill John, _Gambit_! You tried to kill your _friend_!" she hissed. "And it's all because of some stupid girl in a mall!"

Remy's expression immediately changed to sly. "Oh, Remy thinks he understands now. Are you _jealous_?"

Poor, stupid, idiotic Remy. She flicked her wrist and Remy slammed to the ground, beaten again by his treacherous trench coat.

"I am not jealous," she growled menacingly. "And you just made a big mistake."

She stormed off, leaving Remy on the ground.

* * *

"John, try to think."

"I've given thinking a try. See how that worked?"

"What will Magneto say?"

"I don't give a rip what Bucket-Head says."

"And what about what I'll say?" Ariel asked as she entered the Aussie's room. Seeing the suitcase on the bed and Piotr's argument, it wasn't hard for her to put two and two together.

"Ariel…" John said hesitantly. "I've never been good about staying in one place. Besides, you've still got Pete and Sabes and Monkey face and that walking Cajun dumpster."

"But we still wouldn't have the hot-headed Pyro," she said. Said pyro let out a deep sigh.

"I suppose…that I could stay for a little longer."

* * *

Ariel was alone, watching "Night at the Museum 2" in the Rec Room. It was her favorite, for slightly obvious reasons. It always scared her when she saw the evil museum exhibits. She always secretly wondered if that could happen to her. Attacked by the ones she'd given life to. Remy knocked on the doorframe lightly.

"Knock, knock," he said softly.

"What do you want, Remy?" she asked, not even deigning to look at him.

"Remy just wanted to say…he's sorry for the way he acted earlier. It was conceited and insensitive."

"If that's all, you can go."

"Actually," he said. "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a little mission."

"Where?" she probed, instantly curious.

"You'll see…"

* * *

"Remy?"

"Yeeeeeees?"

"Why are we at Bayville High?"

"Our mission. Did you forget already?"

He gave her a 'duh' look.

"What mission do we have at Bayville High?"

"You always gotta case the joint before going on a heist or mission."

"Attending school is hardly life-threatening," Ariel told him, rolling her violet eyes.

"Nevertheless, you ought to know the school before you go," Remy replied, rolling his own crimson and black eyes.

"Alright fine, you win. Let's go spy on a school."

* * *

Piotr was waiting for them when he returned.

"Where did you go?" he asked in a disapproving voice.

"Don't be such a Boy Scout," Remy told him. "You're starting to sound like Cyclops."

Ariel winced at the image. "We went to the school."

"It's one in the morning," Piotr replied. "The school is not open."

"And when has that ever stopped me, mon ami?"

Piotr grunted.

"I thought so," Remy gloated. "Shall we be going, petite?"

* * *

Ariel stumbled into the kitchen the next morning. With firsthand experience, the author must warn you not to stay up past midnight.

"Good morning," Piotr said as he flipped a pancake.

"Urgh," came her cheery reply.

"You should not have stayed out so late," he told her.

"Just give me coffee," she said. "I'll be fine."

"You should not rely on caffeine. It is a stimulant and a drug and you can become addicted to it."

"Sure. Can I have mine now?"

Sighing, the large mutant handed her a steaming mug.

"Thank god," she breathed.

"For what?" John grumbled as he stumbled in. "Ugh, my head hurts so…coffee!"

He snatched up Ariel's cup and took a long draught. "Ah, that hits the spot."

* * *

"John? John can you hear me?"

When John awoke, he was lying on a bed in the infirmary.

"What happened, mate?" he groaned.

"Well…" Piotr said.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Ah, that hits the spot," John sighed. Then he noticed Ariel's angry expression. "What? Ah!"

He yelped as a pancake crawled out of the griddle and attacked him. Soon, a small militia of pancakes were crawling from the kitchen like zombies, giving a new meaning to the word food fight.

"Crikey! There's a million of the buggers!" His hand closed around his lighter. "Save me, Sharon!"

A burst of flame consumed all of the evil little breakfast foods. His fire grew bigger and bigger until…

"Wha'?" John scratched his head. "I can't control it anymore."

Purple sparks flickered throughout the fire. Ariel's eyes glowed.

"No…way…" John breathed. Then, "Aw, crud."

* * *

"That's right," John remembered. "Where's Ariel?"

"With Magneto," Piotr replied grimly. "He thinks her powers may be growing."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Her powers and energy are evolving at an accelerated rate. Given her ability to control any inanimate object…she could do _anything_."

* * *

Sorry it took a few days. I couldn't think of any way to fill a four hundred word gap. If you favorite or follow, please review as well. I want to know _why_ you like it.

—Jangling Bacon


	5. Chapter 5: Beginnings

Disclaimer: "Liking is probably the best form of ownership, and ownership the worst form of liking."

― José Saramago

Summary: Guess who's back! She's survived living with the Acolytes. She's survived mutant haters, paintball wars, evil hypnotizers, creepy apothecaries, terrible food poisoning. But she's not out of the woods yet! Teammate drama, boys and the one, most difficult journey that all teenagers must suffer! Read "Animation" first.

The only beta for this story is _you_!Any mistake found, please report to me. Grammar, plot, character…any flaw, I want to know and fix. (Almost) nothing is too small.

This entire fanfic is dedicated to FivePhoenix. Without her, "Animation" wouldn't have even gotten off the ground and she has helped me a lot with this too.

I watched the movie _42_ the other night. It was about the first black player in the major leagues. He went through racism at its strongest but he didn't fight back. We might find it shocking that such hatred and racism could exist, but it's still alive today. That's what the X-Men are about. So this chapter is dedicated to him.

Please read the author's note.

* * *

Chapter 5: Beginnings

* * *

Time skip: 3 days later

* * *

"It's today," Ariel whispered to herself.

"Yes, it is," Piotr said, placing a plateful of eggs in front of her. "Eat well. A good breakfast makes for a good day."

"Pete, I still have to get ready, pack my bag and get to school early," she told him. "Just give me some coffee."

"This time, I am not giving in," he replied firmly. "Eat up."

* * *

Ariel emerged from her bedroom, ready for what the day threw at her. She had showered, dressed and packed her bag.

She wore an amethyst purple short cuff-sleeved shirt with a slot neckline and ivory-colored shorts. **(A/N: Please note, the author has no idea what this means, he just got it from FivePhoenix.)** In her purple, black and gray backpack, school supplies and her uniform were hidden from sight. In case you didn't notice, her signature colors were purple, black and gray.

"Mags wants to talk to ya," John said as he strolled past.

Ariel sighed. She knew it was too easy.

* * *

"Ariel," Magneto said seriously. "What I am saying, no matter how ridiculous or hypocritical it may sound, is very important."

"Um, I kinda have to go…"

"Bayville High has a large population of anti-mutant fanatics," Magneto continued, ignoring her. "Ever since my mutation surfaced, it has been my goal to eliminate such people. I know I'm contradicting myself when I say this, but no matter what they do, you must not fight back."

"What?! But they—"

"If you cannot comply, I may see fit to temporally release you into Charles Xavier's' custody."

"This is ridiculous!" Ariel fumed. "It's bad enough I have to go to _school_ with _flatscans_! Now you're threatening to kick me out?!"

"Ariel, please," Magneto said. "Be reasonable."

"Oh, I'll do it," Ariel growled. "But I don't have to like it."

* * *

**READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

* * *

Yes, it is not a whole chapter. Yes, it is only one. This story is going on temporary hiatus. I have other fanfiction obligations, and I am beginning to realize that I must honor those commitments before creating new ones. This story will be complete eventually, maybe in the fall. Maybe you'll get lucky and it'll be this very summer. I need to work on my other stories however. When I return, I will pick up from this very second.

With regret,

Jangling Bacon


End file.
